


the christmas waltz

by downhillnow



Series: both sides now-verse [4]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhillnow/pseuds/downhillnow
Summary: “It's that time of year when the world falls in love.”Christmas through the years. A ‘both sides now’ companion piece.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Series: both sides now-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515923
Comments: 79
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Carol season! 
> 
> The 'both sides now' Christmas fic no one asked for, but here it is. I love December and Christmas, so this is pure fluff - please bear with me.
> 
> She & Him's version of The Christmas Waltz is really great, that's where the title and lyrics are from.

**Carol**

“Mommy, why is your name like a Christmas song?” 

Therese had to bite her lip to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape at Bea’s question. Carol sent a glare her way as Therese’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. Bea looked confused at what was apparently so funny about her question. 

“It just is, darling,” Carol said. “Sometimes words sound the same, but they have different meanings.” Bea seemed to accept Carol’s explanation, but was quick to turn her questions towards Therese. 

“Why were you laughing at me, mama?” she questioned innocently. Therese quickly sobered up, and leaned down to kiss Bea’s cheek, and assured her that she wasn't laughing at her. “I’m just so impressed at how clever you are, baby.” 

* * *

**Wrapping**

The only source of light in the living room was the soft glow from the Christmas tree in the corner. Carol and Therese were curled up together on the sofa. “I’m so exhausted,” Carol grunted while trying to keep her eyes open. Therese only groaned in agreement and burrowed closer into Carol’s side. 

“They better love that kitchen set, that was _hard_ to wrap,” Therese mumbled. Carol gave a weak laugh. “I think we’re in the clear, they’ll be so happy.” She ran her fingers up and down Therese’s arm, making the skin break out in goosebumps. “We should go to bed, it’s late and they’ll be up in a few hours.” Carol was always the most sensible one while Therese preferred to laze around rather than get up. 

Therese tightened her arms around Carol and whined that she was warm and cosy, and could they lie there for a little while longer. Carol let herself relax into Therese’s warmth and closed her eyes. She’d rest her eyes for just a moment before making them both get up and go to bed. 

* * *

**Gingerbread**

“Therese, you didn’t.” 

“She looks adorable!” Therese protested as she wiped drool from Bea’s chin. Carol huffed. “She does, yes, but you did _not_ need to turn our living room into Santa’s workshop to take photos of Bea dressed up in a ridiculous gingerbread man onesie.” Therese smiled unapologetically and shrugged. 

“It’s the perfect Christmas cards! I need some of her and Rindy together when she gets back from school, and then some of just Rindy.” Therese was rambling, mostly to herself, as she had disappeared into her own head planning out the perfect Christmas cards. Carol just shook her head and moved over to where Bea was lying on the floor to fuss over her. The onesie was wet from drool at this point, and the baby was starting to fall asleep. 

“Come here, baby,” she whispered softly to Bea as she picked her up and held her close. “I missed you today. Are you tired?” Bea rubbed her face against Carol’s chest and Carol couldn’t keep the adoring smile off her face. When she heard the click of the camera shutter she looked up just as Therese was lowering the camera. 

“Therese!”

* * *

**December**

“I love December.” Carol hummed to show she was listening as she glanced over at Therese to see her smiling as she kept looking at all the decorations and lights around them. They were taking a walk together, neither having the time in their schedules for much more. But they were greedy, and they wanted to grab every opportunity to spend time together, however short or long. The craziness of the holidays would soon be upon them and they wouldn’t see each other for some time. “I just love all the lights and the mood it brings with it. Don’t you agree?” Therese continued. 

Carol didn’t. Well, to some extent she did. But she mostly found December crazy. Too many people around, too busy and too many expectations. Usually she would just agree with the person gushing about Christmas, but she found herself hesitating before doing so. This was Therese, not just any person. “Well,” she started. It was always easier to open up to someone when walking. Maybe it was because she wasn’t looking directly at their face when she shared things about herself. “I don’t _love_ December.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I'm aiming to post every three days if everything goes to plan. The timeline, as usual, jumps around. Comments are always much appreciated. :) 
> 
> 'tiny infinity' will probably resume in the new year, sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eve**

“Do you remember that excitement you felt when you went to bed on Christmas Eve when you were a kid?” Therese was whispering as she lay on her side watching Carol trying to sleep. Carol cracked an eye open, but closed it again and sighed. “I’m tired, Therese.” Therese meanwhile was restless and knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon. 

“Sorry, I’m just really excited for tomorrow. I think the girls’ excitement rubbed off on me.” Carol sighed again, and turned over on her side to face Therese. “It’s fine. I’m glad you’re so excited for them.” She smiled at Therese who grinned back. “What was your favourite thing about Christmas when you were a kid?” Therese whispered as she reached out to lightly run her fingers down Carol’s arm. Carol shivered at the touch and scooted closer to Therese. 

“You’re being very cute right now.” Carol kissed her. “But I need sleep to survive tomorrow.” Carol put her arm around Therese’s waist and pulled her close. “Go to sleep, darling,” Carol murmured. Therese relaxed into the embrace and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Reindeer**

“You’re Rudolf, Therese!” Rindy giggled. “Your nose is red, just like Rudolf’s,” she clarified. Therese was so bundled up, her nose was barely poking out from her scarf and she had her hat pulled down as far as she could. It still wasn’t enough to fight off the chill in the air, and she was shivering inside her coat. 

“Your nose is red too!” Therese pulled down her scarf to poke her tongue out at Rindy which caused her to burst into another giggling fit before taking a hold of Therese’s hand as they wandered down the street. Rindy leaned her head against Therese’s arm as they continued walking, dodging people on the crowded sidewalk. Therese squeezed Rindy’s hand to get her attention, but also as a way to silently show how much she loved being there with her. 

“Let’s go find a present for your mom, okay?” 

* * *

**Advent**

“I get to open my advent calendar today?” Bea asked. “ _Our_ calendar, remember we’re sharing,” Rindy was quick to add. Bea hadn’t quite grasped the concept of sharing yet and Rindy had learned that the hard way many times. 

“Yes, baby, remember how you get to open one and then Rindy gets to open one the next day?” Bea nodded but she was already busy eyeing the numbered envelopes on the wall in front of her, rather than paying attention to what Carol was trying to explain to her. “Do you see the number one?” Carol asked when it was clear her lesson on sharing wouldn’t lead anywhere. 

It took Bea a moment and she let out a triumphant sound when she located the number one envelope, “yes, look!”. Carol reached out to pull it down from the string Therese had carefully crafted into the shape of a Christmas three the night before. Bea eagerly grabbed the envelope and opened it, only tearing it a little. She pulled out a card with a picture of a Christmas ornament on it. Bea’s face fell as she didn’t understand what she was given. 

“Let me read what it says,” Carol said gently as she took the card. “It says that today you’ll get to choose your own ornament when we go out later, and then you can use them to decorate the Christmas tree. Doesn’t that sound good?” Rindy was very happy with the day’s activities, and hugged Carol to show her excitement. 

“Can we open our other calendars now?” Bea asked, already more interested in the prospect of chocolate. 

* * *

**Hope**

“How are you feeling?” 

Carol smiled. It was probably the fifth time Therese had asked her that, but she couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed. It was still early in her pregnancy. They were both anxious and worried that something would go wrong. 

Therese’s worries manifested in a constant need to know if Carol was okay, and a lot of hovering nearby in case Carol suddenly needed her. Usually this would’ve driven Carol up the wall, but she understood and respected Therese’s need to do so. 

Carol couldn’t help her constant worry that something would go wrong as it had done once years ago. Every discomfort or twinge anywhere in her body brought a sudden sense of dread that something was wrong. She tried her best to be positive, but some moments of worry had her clutching at Therese and crying into her shoulder. 

But most of all they were both hopeful. With each day that passed, Carol felt lighter and she hoped that this was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response to the first chapter. 
> 
> Any thoughts are as always much welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that whole update every three days didn't work out, huh? Sorry about the wait!

**Xmas**

“Do you want to spend Christmas with us?” Carol looked hopeful, despite her obvious nerves. Carol was usually so sure of herself. It was one of the things that had appealed to Therese when they first met. But now she was wringing her hands, something she never did, and looking everywhere but at Therese.

“It’ll just be me and Rindy this year, but I’d love for you to join us. We both would.” Therese opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Carol rambled on. “It’s okay if you say no, or if you have other plans already, but I still wanted to ask. So you know. That we want you there.” 

Therese took Carol’s hand to quiet her and squeezed it in reassurance. 

“I’d love to spend Christmas with you, Carol.” 

* * *

**Tree**

“Carol?” 

Carol looked up from surveying a potential Christmas tree while also trying to keep Bea in line. Bea already thought they had taken too long, and had started asking if they could go home. The toddler wasn’t very concerned with whether the branches of the tree were even or not. They were supposed to have gone all four of them to pick out a tree, but Therese had to stay home with a sick Rindy. Carol wasn’t sure if she had gotten the better end of the deal or not. 

“Karen, hi.” Carol hoped her smile didn't look like too much of a grimace. This was not the time she wanted to chat with one of the moms from Rindy’s class with Bea’s patience wearing thin. “You're getting a tree as well?” Karen asked. “Yes, just me and Bea today. Right, baby?” Carol said while smiling down at Bea, without getting an answer from her daughter. She only tugged at Carol’s jeans and ignored both adults. Carol smiled apologetically, but Karen seemed oblivious and started asking about some bake sale Rindy’s class was doing instead.

Carol tried to keep up but Bea’s whining only continued. “Mommy, can you stop talking?” Carol bent down to pick her up, and tried her best to appease her while also nodding along to whatever Karen was saying. Bea slumped against her and Carol knew that what was coming next was either a meltdown or crying. “It was lovely to see you, Karen, but we have to run,” she interrupted the other woman.

Carol quickly turned around, grabbed the nearest tree to hand off to a salesperson and headed for the register with a crying toddler on her arm. 

* * *

**Quiet**

“I love it when it snows. It’s like the city is wrapped in a blanket.” Therese made a noise of agreement. “I know, it makes everything more peaceful and quiet,” she replied as she turned her face up towards the snow. 

Carol had Bea strapped to her body in the sling with her oversized coat sheltering them both from the cold weather. The baby was sleeping peacefully with her head resting against Carol’s chest. Carol and Therese had managed to find an afternoon without Rindy so they could run some errands she couldn’t be privy to. They had finished in a shorter amount of time than what they’d expected and were taking a detour through the park on their way back home. 

“Do you think it’ll stay until Christmas?” Therese asked wistfully. Carol chuckled at how Therese always romanticised all things related to December and Christmas. “Realistically, no,” Carol answered. “But we can always hope, darling.” Therese turned her head to give Carol the pleasure of watching her smile spread across her face, dimples and all, as she laughed at Carol’s words. 

Therese stopped laughing when she saw Bea was awake. “Oh, look who’s awake," she said while stepping closer to Carol. Carol looked down and saw the baby blinking sleepily up at her. “It’s her first time seeing snow, Carol,” Therese said in wonder. Carol couldn’t take her eyes off Bea as she scrunched up her nose at the cold. “Yeah, it is,” she murmured. 

* * *

**Lights**

“Look at her face,” Therese cooed at the toddler in her arms. “You love the lights, huh, baby?” Bea reached out for the lights, completely transfixed by them. Her little hand opened and closed as if she wanted to grab hold of all the lights at once. “Here, take her. I want to take a photo, I’ve never seen her so enraptured by anything.” Therese handed her over to Carol while Bea let out a firm “no, mama” at having her view obstructed for just a moment.

Therese got her camera out and quickly framed a shot of Carol pointing something out to Bea who still had her mouth half-open in wonder. Rindy tugged at Therese’s arm so she could see the picture. 

“What do you think, Rindy?” Therese asked as she bent down to get to her level. Rindy had been quiet since they got to the lit up Christmas tree with all the lights surrounding it, and had stuck close to either her or Carol’s side. “It’s nice, mama,” she replied quietly as she fidgeted while looking around. “What’s wrong, honey?” Therese asked carefully, stroking a hand over Rindy’s hair. “There’s a lot of people here.” Rindy’s voice was so quiet it was difficult for Therese to hear her. 

“You’re right, it is very crowded here.” Therese looked up from her crouched position and caught Carol watching them. “Do you want to go further back with me, and we can sit down for a little while?” Rindy nodded quickly, a look of relief on her face. Therese shared a look with Carol who nodded and indicated with her head that she would stay there with Bea. 

“Let’s go, honey.” Therese stood and took Rindy’s hand so she could navigate out of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tree' is dedicated to the kid at the supermarket this weekend who wouldn't stop saying "we don't have time to talk" over and over while his dad ignored him and kept on talking to another guy. 
> 
> As always, comments are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry**

“You’re drunk,” Carol said, teasing Therese. “I am,” she replied while grinning too widely. Carol wrapped her arm around Therese’s waist to steady her, and Therese snaked her own arm around Carol and leaned into her. They continued down the street from Abby’s annual holiday party, both of them content to walk for a little while rather than catch a cab. 

“Thanks for bringing me tonight. I loved meeting all your friends.” Therese was suddenly serious as she gazed up at her, or as serious as she could be in her state, and Carol’s insides warmed looking at Therese. She had been nervous about introducing Therese to her friends, but they had all hit it off, and she had been okay to leave Therese to her own devices while she chatted with some old friends she hadn’t seen in a while. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Carol said. She smiled down at Therese and slowed them down until they both came to a full stop. Therese turned questioning eyes up at her, and in answer Carol kissed her. 

* * *

**Bells**

“Hi.” 

Therese jumped at Rindy’s voice behind her. She had been somewhat frantically trying to wrap presents last minute, and had snuck away from Carol and the girls to quickly get them done. Carol and the baby were both napping after Carol had fed her, so Therese had ended up with the task. Both of them still got up multiple times during the night, but Carol definitely bore the most of it, so time and sleep were precious commodities at the moment. It left tasks like wrapping presents neglected, and done in less than ideal circumstances.

“You should wear bells, Rindy! You scared me!” Therese turned around and tried her best to shield the presents on the bed from Rindy’s curious eyes. She had thought Rindy hadn’t noticed her slipping out of the room, too engrossed in her drawing when she left. 

“What are you doing?” she asked innocently. “Are those Christmas presents?” Rindy tried to peer around Therese, but Therese was quick to leap forward and guide her into the hallway. “I thought Santa brought our presents,” Rindy said, looking upset. Therese was struggling to come up with a good explanation for RIndy’s questions. “Sometimes Santa needs a little help with the grown-up’s presents, so he sent me your mom’s.” Therese winced at the weak excuse. 

Rindy eyed her, seemingly mulling the answer over. “Should we go check on mommy and the baby?” Therese asked, hoping to divert Rindy’s attention. Rindy brightened at the suggestion and turned to run down the hall, Therese trailing behind her. She thought Carol probably wouldn’t be too happy about being woken up early from her nap, but it was better than Rindy discovering Santa wasn’t real, she decided. 

* * *

**Jolly**

“It’s too early,” Therese groaned. She could hear the giggles coming from outside their bedroom door. Therese knew she or Carol would have to get up to let the girls in to start their Christmas morning, but Carol was quick to pull the sheets over her head when she registered the noise from the other side of the door. Therese groaned again, knowing she would be the one that had to get out of the warm bed. 

“Alright, I’m coming,” she called as she tried to untangle herself from both Carol and the sheets. When she opened the bedroom door two faces were beaming up at her. “Merry Christmas, mama,” they chorused together. “Merry Christmas,” Therese said while trying to stifle a yawn. She stepped aside, which the girls took as their cue to come inside, and raced towards the bed. 

Carol let out an “oof” when she was hit with various sharp body parts climbing all over her in their eagerness. “Mommy, wake up,” Bea yelled as she situated herself on top of Carol, shaking her. “Yeah, mom, wake up.” Rindy was quick to join in, both of them too awake for so early in the morning. 

Therese decided it was time to step in and save Carol. “Okay,” she said loudly. “No more jumping on mommy, you know the rules.” Bea scampered off Carol and under the covers to settle down beside her instead. Rindy lay down in Therese’s spot to take advantage of the leftover warmth there. She was grinning widely up at Therese. 

“Close your eyes and settle down, I’ll be back with hot chocolate soon.” This was her and Carol’s attempt at a more calm start to their Christmas every year, as it usually meant that at least one of them got some extra sleep. “And coffee,” Carol called after her as Therese left the room.

* * *

**Ice**

“Be careful, it's slippery!” Therese called after Rindy and Bea as they ran ahead. “They're totally going to fall down,” she sighed. “They'll be fine,” Carol soothed. Bea would probably fall down at some point, Carol knew. She always wanted to do whatever her big sister did, even if that came with bruises or tears along the way. Bea could never accept that she was too young or too little to do anything that Rindy could do. It made for many tiresome discussions for Carol and Therese. 

They had woken up to snow and decided to head to the park, all four of them bundled up. Carol had thought that the girls had exhausted themselves with all their playing in the snow, but was proven wrong once again as they waited for her and Therese to catch up. “You’re slow,” Bea complained. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was damp from the snow she’d crawled around in. “It’s just you that's super fast,” Therese laughed and took Bea’s hand. Bea huffed at being made fun of while Carol and Therese shared a smile. 

“Can we have hot chocolate when we get home?” Rindy asked suddenly. “Sure, honey,” Carol replied. Bea perked up at this and set off again, Rindy close behind. Bea’s running only lasted for a moment before she slipped on the wet snow and fell. She turned back to look at them and Carol saw her face crumple. 

“Mommy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure about this one, but I could only stare at it for so long. I hope you still like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to get this done by Christmas, buuuut... here we are with Chapter 5. Expect chapter 6 before the new year - hopefully! 
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all! x

**Yuletide**

“She won’t let me out of her sight when she’s like this,” Carol sighed while running a comforting hand up and down Bea’s back. Bea was sprawled on top of her on the sofa, finally asleep after much crying and whimpering. The toddler had caught Rindy’s flu and was very clingy, which meant she refused to let Carol go anywhere without her. It had resulted in a lot of carrying her around while Carol tried to do things one-handed, and cuddling on the sofa. 

Therese looked over at the two of them in sympathy. Rindy was feeling better, but she was riding out the last of her fever and was curled up under a blanket on the other sofa with her head in Therese’s lap, fast asleep. “It sucks when they’re sick,” Therese agreed. “Especially since we’re probably living on borrowed time.” Carol grimaced at the thought of getting sick as well, though she knew it was unlikely they’d escape it. 

“This isn’t very Christmassy either,” Rindy piped up in a raspy voice. Carol and Therese both looked at her, and saw her rubbing her eyes as she woke up from her nap. “You’re right, honey, it’s not very Christmassy at all,” Therese said absentmindedly as she ran her fingers through Rindy’s hair.

“Should we watch a Christmas movie to make up for it?” Carol suggested. She carefully shifted into a more upright position, mindful not to jostle Bea. “Since neither of us are moving for quite some time it seems.”

Rindy perked up at the suggestion. “Home Alone!” she said excitedly. 

* * *

**Unwrap**

Both girls’ faces were alight with excitement as they handed over the last gift left under the tree. Bea carefully placed the gift between Carol and Therese. The two of them shared a look, each asking if the other had been the one to buy the mysterious gift. “Is this for both mama and me?” Carol asked. She was surprised at the unexpected gift. Perhaps most surprised that the two of them had managed to keep it a secret.

Carol shared a sly look with Therese as she began to examine the gift in an exaggerated fashion, slowly turning it around and shaking it to see if it made any noise. “Mom,” Rindy complained. “Open it!” Bea was quick to demand as well.

“Okay, okay,” Carol laughed. “Together?” she asked Therese, as they each got ready to rip the wrapping paper off. The paper fell away to reveal a framed photo of the four of them. She hadn’t seen the photo before, but recognised the setting as some time this summer. It was a rare treat to have all four of them captured together, as it usually was Therese behind the camera. “How did you do this?” Therese asked, also admiring the gift. 

“Aunt Abby helped us,” Rindy explained, sounding very pleased with herself. “Do you like it?” Bea followed up. Carol grabbed her and hugged her close while placing a messy kiss on her cheek. “We love it, baby.” 

* * *

**Party**

“I wonder if we’ll ever get her out of that dress,” Carol mused as she watched Bea twirl around in her sparkly dress, making the skirt billow out around her. She had spent the majority of the party going up to every person there to show off her dress, twirling and charming them into giving her more sweets. She’d proclaimed that it was the prettiest dress in the world and that she was wearing it forever. After they had gotten home, Carol and Therese were exhausted and ready for bed, but there were no signs of Bea tiring even though it was way past her bedtime. 

“I don’t even want to ask,” Therese murmured in agreement. She had her head resting on Carol’s shoulder, both of them sitting on the sofa watching Bea. They had sent Rindy off to get ready for bed, and were hoping that Bea would tire herself out at some point. “Bea, come here to mommy,” Carol tried, but was ignored as the twirling continued. “Maybe we should just put her to bed in the dress,” Therese suggested. Carol didn’t think it was a half bad idea, considering it would mean they all could go to bed sooner.

“Baby, come on, it’s time for bed,” Therese said in a firm voice. Bea pouted at them, shaking her head. “Let’s go,” Carol said as she got up from the sofa and went to pick her up. “You can sleep in the dress.”

* * *

**Nutcracker**

“I think it could be a nice thing for just the two of us to do, don’t you think?” Carol asked Therese. Carol had inevitably spent much of her time with the baby over the last few months, but she always tried her best to give Rindy as much of her time and attention as she could.

Rindy had been amazed to learn that there was a ballet based on the story they had read not long ago. She had begged and insisted that she was old enough to go to see it. She had been very serious when she said that of course she could sit still for that long, after Carol explained what it meant going to see a live performance of something. 

“I think it’s a great idea, Carol,” Therese said as she rocked the baby in her arms, trying to get her to sleep. “We’ll be fine alone, won’t we, baby?” she said against Bea’s head. 

“My mom used to take me when I was a kid, you know.” Therese smiled at Carol, silently urging her to go on. “I’d really like to continue the tradition with the girls.” Therese could tell this was something Carol had given a lot of thought to. 

“It will be a lovely tradition, Carol. Rindy is going to be thrilled, and I’m sure Bea will as well when she’s older.” A small smile played at Carol’s lips. “You think so?” she asked.

“I know so,” Therese replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and thoughts are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have this Christmas song that goes something like 'Christmas lasts until Easter', so let's just go with that excuse.

**Zest**

“This recipe makes no sense.” Therese squinted at the ingredients listed. “Why would we put orange zest in this?” She asked as she read the ingredients out loud. They were baking cookies today, as specified by the advent calendar, but the recipe Carol had given her had Therese doubting the success of it. “It’s completely normal, darling,” Carol assured her. “And it’s not a lot either.” Therese reluctantly got oranges out on the counter and set them amongst the other ingredients already there. 

“Okay, girls, are you ready?” Carol asked to get their attention. Both girls nodded eagerly as they set to work under Carol’s guidance. They both looked adorable in their matching red aprons, and the sight had Therese itching to grab her camera. 

Out of the two of them, Carol was definitely the more seasoned baker, so Therese was content to hang back as the chaos ensued. She usually stepped in when it was time to start the decorating. Carol glanced back at her from her spot at the island and quirked an eyebrow. “Are you helping or not?” she asked with a smirk. Therese grinned back, and pushed off the counter she was leaning against, joining in on the madness. 

* * *

**Ornaments**

“Do you think this will be too difficult for her?” Therese asked Carol as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She had stumbled upon some videos online showing different Christmas themed crafts, and had wanted to do them with the girls. As Therese surveyed the coloured paper, glitter, scissors and glue laid out on the table, she worried they’d be too challenging for Bea. 

“I think if you guide her, she won’t notice that some of it is a bit difficult.” Carol gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. “And just keep the sharp things away from her, even though they’re children’s scissors.” Therese laughed and agreed. Bea never liked being told that she couldn’t do something and was always very keen to prove whoever told her so wrong. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” 

* * *

**Santa**

“Mom, is Santa real?” Rindy asked out of the blue as Carol was saying goodnight to her. Carol froze for a second, trying to think back to what they had told Rindy about Santa in previous years. “What do you think, honey?” she asked carefully. Rindy seemed to ponder the question before finally saying, “I don’t think that he’s real. A man that brings our presents in the middle of the night sounds weird.” Carol laughed and stroked a hand through Rindy’s hair.

“Santa’s not a real person, no. He’s more a symbol of the magic and excitement that you feel around Christmastime.” Carol paused to consider her words. “Does that make sense?” 

“I think so, yeah,” Rindy said after a little while. “Christmas won’t be any different if I don’t believe in Santa, right?” Carol shook her head. “Nothing different, I promise.” That seemed to satisfy Rindy and she snuggled down into bed.

Carol needed to clarify one more thing before she could leave Rindy to sleep. “You still believed in Santa at Bea’s age. So maybe you can help me and mama make sure that she keeps that sense of magic?” Rindy nodded with a serious look on her face. “I won’t tell her that Santa isn’t real, mommy,” she said earnestly. 

Carol felt so proud of Rindy in that moment and leaned down to kiss her. “I know you won’t, baby,” she whispered against Rindy’s cheek. 

* * *

**Knit** **  
**

“Are you really going to knit all your Christmas presents this year?” Carol asked with disbelief in her voice. She had walked into the living room to find Therese sitting there surrounded by yarn. “Well, I don't have that many people I’m buying for. So I thought I could do something different this year.” Therese shrugged. “And it's more sustainable,” she finished with a cheeky grin. Carol laughed, having to concede that Therese did have a point.

“Just don’t wear yourself out,” Carol said as she took in the amount of work Therese had ahead of her. It wasn’t unlike Therese to undertake such an ambitious project and then end up too frustrated to finish it. “I won’t,” Therese promised with a smile.

“Maybe have some backup photos to frame as well, darling,” Carol said with a smirk before leaving Therese to her knitting. 

* * *

**Vacation**

“Oh, god,” Carol groaned as she collapsed onto the sofa beside Therese. “It’s too much with both of them here all day. And the constant sugar rush.” She had just sent both girls out the door with Abby and the quiet of the apartment was a relief. 

“I don’t know if Abby knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to watch them for a few hours.” Therese winced as she said it. “I hate to say it, but how much longer until school’s back?” Carol laughed at Therese’s words. She loved having both kids around all day, but there was not much time for relaxation. 

“We’ll get through it, darling.” Therese smiled at her, and Carol’s insides warmed like they always did. She couldn’t help herself and pulled Therese in for a long kiss. Therese stood when they broke apart and held out her hands to pull Carol to her feet. 

“Let’s go take a nap,” Therese said with that same smile. 

* * *

**Family**

“We made it,” Carol whispered in her ear as she came up behind Therese and snaked her arms around her as they both surveyed the living room. Rindy was sprawled across the sofa, taking up far more space than usual. All the excitement of the day had worn her out, and she was barely awake as she watched cartoons. Bea on the other hand had slept through most of the day, but had been awake to catch a few glimpses of her first Christmas. 

“Our first Christmas with the four of us,” Therese mused. She could feel Carol’s smile against her cheek. “It’s been more than I could’ve imagined,” Carol said quietly. Therese turned around and looped her arms around Carol’s neck. “I know. It’s all just been more. It’s been more fun than I had expected, more messy and more tiring.” Therese leaned in to kiss Carol, indulging them both before they had to get the girls to bed. “Let’s divide and conquer. I’ll take the big one, and you can feed the little one,” she said as she pulled back. 

Carol stepped over to the portable crib in the corner and carefully picked up Bea. She handed the baby over to Therese so Carol could situate herself on the sofa and unbutton her shirt. “Here you go, baby, mommy’s almost ready for you,” Therese murmured while she rocked the baby as she started to whimper. “Gimme,” Carol said as she was ready. Their movements were practiced after months of doing this, so the transition was an easy one. 

“Okay, time for cuddles before bed,” Therese said when her arms were free. She scooped up Rindy and lay down with her on the sofa, wanting to enjoy the rest of the day for just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, I am back. This took much longer than expected, but life can be like that. This extends Carol season until January, but in truth - Carol season is all year round, right? 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this little story of Christmas cheer. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I hope you've all had a wonderful start to the new year. x


End file.
